


Overprotective

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex get's their daughter her first bike for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

It wasn’t like Backy was an over protective father or anything. He just didn’t like to see his daughter get hurt.

You wouldn’t think that a hockey player would be so worried about this sort of thing, because they get hurt all the time. But just seeing his baby girl accidentally trip when she was still learning to walk made Backy worried. He just didn’t want her to ever have to go through pain like that.

Then for her 3rd birthday her father thought it would be a good idea to get her a bike. Just a pink bike that came with training wheels to put on if she needed them. But of course Ovi thought she could learn without them.

“Do you like it?” He asked as all her friends and her crowded around her brand new bike. Nicklas was still shuddering behind them, praying his daughter would be too nervous to use the bike and he wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

But of course like most kids she was crazy excited, jumping into Ovi and giving him a huge hug and begging him to let her ride it.

TJ laughed from beside him, giving him a pat on the back. “Don’t worry Backy, she’ll be fine. It’s just a part of growing up.” He said, noticing his friend worrying

He still couldn’t buy it however. As he watched Wilso push her up and down the block on it, his heart was pounding nervously. Even though she was smiling happily and giggling like crazy at how fast he was pushing her he couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Why did we have to get her a bike? She’s only three Alex! Why couldn’t we have gotten her some new dolls or something? Or a pony! Why a stupid bike?”

“Yeah, because you would want to take care of a horse.” Ovi jokes “Why don’t you like the bike? Haley loves it.”

“Because she could fall and break her arm! Or she could forget her helmet and get a concussion. She’s three she doesn’t need a concussion Ovi!”

He smirks “Don’t be such a tight ass. She’s tiny; if her bones break they’ll heal way faster. We might as well let her break them now rather than later.”

“How about we never let her break them? That sounds like a much better option!” Nicklas brings up.

“All kids break bones, Backy, don’t worry your little head off.” He says before he returns to his daughter and Tom and then horrendous bike.

The next day Nicklas was woken up to his daughter barging in their room and asking if they could go ride the bike. Alex, of course, agreed. This happened again the next day and the next and then when they were on the road she begged the sitter to take her out every morning as well.

When they got back Nicklas had went out to get some groceries so that left Alex with Haley alone. He ended up having Evgeny and Andre over to hang out and when Haley saw her father’s teammates arrive she knew that she had a better chance of convincing them to take her for a bike ride.

“Daddy we go for bike ride?” She asked.

Alex wasn’t so sure however. Nicklas wasn’t home so if something happened he’d have to try and deal with it and get lectured for it later. But his daughter sure had a good puppy dog face.

He sighed. “Fine, go put on your shoulder and knee pads and your helmet and we will take you.”

They went outside after she had her pads and helmet on and Evgeny put her on the bike and started pushing her down the road while Alex and Andre walked behind them and watched. But after awhile Haley had a new idea.

“Daddy, I try by myself?”

Alex again wasn’t so sure but maybe that would be a good thing. If she knew how to bike by herself Nicklas wouldn’t be so nervous about her hurting herself. And she wouldn’t be waking them up at 6 in the morning after a game, begging them to take her for a bike ride.

“Okay but be careful angel.”

So Evgeny let go and Haley was off by herself. She was doing a great job too, making her dad very proud. She started picking up her pace and the guys walked slowly behind, watching from a far.

But then she got to the end of the block where there was a big crack in the sidewalk, which usually the guys would stop her and make sure she didn’t hit it. But this time she was by herself and she couldn’t stop the bike in time to have seen it. And Haley hit it and hit the ground hard.

Alex saw this and went running for his daughter. She didn’t have any breaks and hopefully with her helmet on, didn’t have a concussion either. She didn’t even cry. Alex was proud she was being brave but he still carried her home while Andre pushed the bike back. When they got back to the house Alex placed her on the kitchen counter to make sure she didn’t have and scrapes that needed band aids.

“Um, Ovi? Did you notice this?” Evgeny asked

Alex looked to where his friend was pointed and gaped. There was a nice big red scar on the side of his daughter’s forehead from when she hit the ground. It wasn’t that she had a scar that was bothering him, it was the fact that there was no way to hide it without Backy finding it when he got home.

Alex took things into drastic measures however and he ran upstairs and grabbed his capitals beanie out of his dresser and ran downstairs and threw it on his daughters head and told her not to take it off until she went to bed so Backy wouldn’t find out about the scar.

But of course, with Alex’s terrible luck lately, the moment his husband walks through the front door he can hear him cursing about and Alex is pretty sure why.

“What the hell happened to our daughter?” He asks as he comes upstairs holding the capitals hat in his spare hand that isn’t holding the bag of groceries.

Alex flinches “Well, we took her for a bike ride-“

“We?”

“Andre, Engeny and I decided to take Haley for a bike ride and, well, you can see what happened.”

“One of you did this?” Nicklas asks, voice raising

“No! She wanted to try by herself so we let her and she hit that bump in the sidewalk and hit her head. She said she was fine though and she didn’t even cry. I swear it’s my entire fault you can yell at me all you want.”

Backy sighs “Well it is your fault. And I can’t believe you let her try and drive her bike by herself.”

“Yeah but aren’t you proud of her for doing it by herself? And being so brave?”

“Yeah,” Back admits “I am. But if this happens again I’m going to run over that bike with my car and possibly you too.”

Ovi laughs “I wouldn’t blame you.” He says before pulling Backy into a hug “Stop being such a tight ass.”

“Stop calling me that.” Back warns, earning another laugh from Alex. After that Backy tries his best to let his daughter ride the bike by herself even if he stands and watches in the window in fear everytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting at all this month I was so busy with my birthday and school but today I have written five or 6 fics and they will be posted soon! If you want more updates follow me on tumblr at brooksielaich.tumblr.com or instagram at d.oughty8 !


End file.
